British America
British America'''' '''is a devolved country part of the United Republic. Formed in July 2012 after the Invasion of the former North Coalition after its stratocratic government collapsed, caused by internal problems. British America is located on the east coast of North America covering the entire area of the former Northern Coalition. Bordering Nuwaubia to the south, the Allied States to the west, and Canada (also part of the United Kingdom) to the north. Made up of 19 counties (formerly states) its administration is headqaurtered in Washington, Maryland after the federal district of Columbia was abolished. History Northern Coalition In the wake of the Political Crisis of 2007, the United States collapsed after several factors occured inside the United States government, allowing for itself to imploded, the states continued to run its facilities. The peace did not last long, when Nuwaubia signed the Pact of Jackson, which created the states to formulate an inter-state military to begin colonies along the northern side of the Ohio River, into Indiana and Ohio. In 2007, several northern unions were created in defending its territories against the south, with extreme losses, this was known as the Ohio River War, in repsonse to the war Indiana, now a leading nation inside the Great Lakes reigion declared an unitary Alliance between its historical allies, such as Michigan, Ohio and Illinois.In 2007, the remaining states in the North declared allegiance to President Dick Cheney, whom declares martial law in the remaining states, which prevents the country from falling anymore into the hands of Nuwaubian opposition, or that of Allied States hands. This was known to many as the intern government of the United States of America in 2007, which concluded into being extremely conservative under President Dick Cheney. That same year, the Congress voted for the sake of the remaining nation an name change to the per-interm government of the 'Northern Coalition'. United Republic Occupation In June 2012 the Northern Coalition had collapsed caused by inner-government troubles, which caused British troops stationed in Canada at the time to enter to former country to stop the unrest spilling over into the Allied States and the United Republic (Canada). ritish forces seemingly took control of several bases in the Northern Coalition, which caused further anti-british riots across the country, 'stating that they were uneccesarily interfering with Northern Coalition affairs.' The british forces eventually had taken control of almost the entirety of the NC's military force, and eventually gained control of the territories, which were annexed and controlled by the United Kingdom. Many peoples opposed the UR's occupation of the country, stating that it was 'revenge for the civil war' although the UR has stated that it was simply a peacekeeping mission, and that annexing the country was imperative for keeping peace. Since the occupation NC conquered areas of former Canada were ceded to the devolved Canadian administration, and the capital of Canada was moved to Ottawa. Government British America is a devolved administration within the United Republic of Great Britain, although it holds considerably less autonomy than other devolved countries, such as Canada or Scotland. The devolved administration is headed by a First Minister, who also holds the head of the British America Assembly (BAA), which acts as the legislature. The BAA consists of 15 members, and is headquartered in the Capitol Building in Washington, Maryland. British America is represented by 11 Members of Parliament in the United Kingdom parliament. Administrative Divisions British America consists of 17 counties which were formerly known as states, each with a county council, and each with several sub-districts, which were formerly known as counties in the Northern Coalition.